The secrets of the Wizarding World
by Impossible Girls
Summary: A challenge fic that reveals some secrets...


Sabrina: ~holds the microphone~ "Ok, folks, I'd like to introduce you."  
  
Dudley: ~grabs the microphone~ ".The Great Wizard Dudley!"  
  
Sabrina: ~takes the microphone back~ ,,No, Phoebe's writing about you, not me.Anyway, I'd like you to read this challenge fic. I do not own any characters in this story, but myself."  
  
~Dudley tries to get the microphone back, so they get in a fight~  
  
Sabrina: ~After some struggling, she gets to keep the microphone. Her black hair now looks like a hay stack and she's taking deep breaths~ "Just.read. the fic!"  
  
~She smacks Dudley with the microphone. ~  
  
The points of this story:  
  
*Ron sees hamsters everywhere, but no one believes him  
  
*Snape has a secret hobby... collecting Barbie comics...  
  
*Harry must lose his glasses  
  
*Someone gets hit by a quidditch snitch  
  
*Professor Dumbledore shaves his beard  
  
*Harry must cry  
  
*Draco must dye his hair red :P   
  
  
  
The big secrets of the Wizarding World.  
  
Ron walked back in the potions class room. It had already been the third time that day, when Snape threw him out of the class.  
  
"Strange behaviour," He announced to be the reason.  
  
The redhead walked back to his seat and whispered to Harry, who was looking at him with a worried look: "My mum's not gonna like this! She definitely isn't going to like it!"  
  
"Calm down!" Harry whispered.  
  
Ron sat down, opened his books and tried to concentrate. Suddenly his eyes went big. He bounded up from his seat.  
  
"They are here! They are here! They're after me!" He panicked.  
  
Neville dropped his wand in the potion. It turned all gloomy green. He tried to pick it out of the cauldron, but Snape bashed out his fist against Neville's bench. It almost jumped in fright.  
  
Everyone in the class was now looking at them. It had been the fourth time that day.  
  
"Who are after you, Weasley?" Snape asked with a sarcastic voice.  
  
Longbottom finally managed to get his wand out of the potion. It was about the time, `cause it was shrinking quite fast.  
  
"Hamsters! They're everywhere, can't you see them then?" Ron now was jumping from one leg to another. Still panicking, he took his books and started to flourish with them through the air. He didn't even notice when he managed to whisk Harry's eyeglasses with the books.  
  
"Roooooooon! What are you doing? Stop it! Ugh, everything's so blurry!" Harry cried.  
  
"I caaaaaaaaaaan´t! They.they are pecking my vest.!" Ron kept on flourishing.  
  
Harry bent down to look for his glasses. He felt the floor with his hand, crawling around the room. When he got to Snape´s desk he put his hand in the opened drawer. He felt something smooth and paper-like. Pulling it out of the drawer, without Snape noticing, he finally saw his glasses. They had landed in Neville´s potion, which caused them to shrink.a lot.  
  
Neville picked the eyeglasses out of the potion and gave them to Harry.  
  
The boy thanked him and went back to his seat, still hiding what he found. He put his glasses on again to find out that they were too little, but he was still able to wear them.  
  
Suddenly Ron stopped whisking his books and the bell rang. Other students shook their heads and walked out of the class.  
  
"Harry, one's on your head! Let me." He walked towards Potter, his book tightly in hands.  
  
Harry's eyes went big. "No, you are NOT thinking of." But it was too late. Ron smacked his head with the book and Harry dropped his find.  
  
A few seconds later all three were staring at it. It was a. "I can't believe it!" Harry was surprised. He shook his head. "A Barbie comic."Ron was also shocked.  
  
They turned to look at Snape, whose face was all over red. He had a stupid look on his face. "It's.it's my hobby." Suddenly he grabbed the comic book quickly and ran. On his way out of the class, he bumped into Dumbledore. "I am sorry, I am so sorry!" Snape apologized, not even looking at the person he had just run into. He grabbed the comics that had landed on the floor again and hurried up the stairs.  
  
Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders, touching his chin. "Do I really look THAT bad without a beard?"  
  
  
  
Later on that day, The Gryffindor quidditch team was practicing at the field. Ron was still seeing hamsters, but no one really believed him. Not even Harry and Hermione. The girl said that she had not found anything that even mentions seeing hamsters everywhere, in the books. So she did not believe him. And Harry was mad enough about his eyeglasses.  
  
He was chasing the golden snitch. But his glasses were too small, that he barely saw the snitch. He had taken a bet on dyeing hair red, whether he will catch the snitch even when wearing his mini-glasses and not to be able to see much, with Draco. Harry had to catch the snitch, he had no other choice. Because he did not want to walk around with red hair. He would be picked on more than ever.  
  
He flew quickly through the air, it seemed like the snitch was heading downwards. Harry had to get it, so he reached out towards it as far as he could.  
  
Suddenly there was a bang.The snitch had hit Ron's head and Harry managed to grab it, ´cause Ron's head had blocked its way, lowering its speed.  
  
Everything was all blurry again for Harry. He had lost his glasses.again. But that did not make him feel worse, he was happy that he had won the bet.  
  
The next day, Draco was too ashamed to show himself. He had dyed his hair red last night. Lieing to the teachers, that he did not feel good, he did not go to any classes and stayed in his room. Staring at the mirror.  
  
~by Sabrina 


End file.
